


Late Night Adventures

by jackson_nicole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Inspired By Tumblr, Tumblr Imagine Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	

It was another long semester for Stiles and he couldn’t wait for it to end. This was only his second semester of his second year and he was already through with the whole schooling thing. College in Beacon Hills wasn’t exactly as exciting as he hoped it would be. Though he was still friends with Scott and Lydia, Kira having moved away for college and Malia and Liam taken over by their newfound hobbies, the first semester was still rough. Thankfully, he had found a new friend in Gracie, who somehow ended up in Beacon Hills for college. She moved to the town in the summer just before the first semester started. Lydia first brought her by the house while shopping for new clothes for the new semester and she and Stiles hit it off right away.

Once the trio graduated, they, along with some help from their parents, bought a rather nice sized house near campus. A few weeks into the new semester, the trio invited Gracie to stay with them, seeing as they had an extra room, and Gracie happily moved in. Once she did, she and Lydia became damn near conjoined at the hip, going near everywhere together. They found her to be quite athletic and she and Scott also formed a bond when she began helping him train for the lacrosse team on campus.

As for Gracie and Stiles? Their relationship seemed to know no bounds. They bickered like an old married couple, teased each other like siblings, showed affection like a new couple and palled around like long time best friends. While Lydia remained her first true best friend when she moved to Beacon Hills, Stiles was a very close second. After the first year at the JC, the trio welcomed Gracie with open arms and warm hearts.

~

Stiles came home from his second to last final and could barely stand on his feet a moment longer. He flopped onto the couch the second he was within reach and shoved his face into a pillow, screaming into it. Stiles was so anxious to just not move, he didn’t notice Gracie curled up in the armchair next to him. She took off her glasses, set her book down and giggled at him.

“Finals are a bitch, huh?” Gracie said, going over to him. Stiles could only groan in response, though the groan was muffled from the pillow. Gracie giggled and pushed him over onto his back and Stiles sighed then looked up at her.

“This sucks. I don't know why, or even how for that matter, I was convinced into taking so many classes!” Stiles shouted, annoyed. Gracie laughed. “Plus I have another test tomorrow and I haven’t had time to study for it, because I’ve been studying for my other 5!”

“Look. Take a break, Stiles, okay? Lydia is at the store getting stuff for dinner. We’re all going to sit down and have a nice family meal…” Gracie said, pulling him up into a sitting position, curling up beside him and running her fingers through his hair to calm him down. “I’m done with my finals. After dinner, I’ll help you study, okay?”

Stiles looked at her and smiled, his face still holding the pouting puppy dog look, though it was softened into the sad yet happy puppy dog look.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked. Gracie giggled and nodded.

“Yeah. It’ll be a lot easier, okay? And just think; One more final and we’re on winter break for 4 weeks.” She said. Stiles sighed and rubbed his face as Gracie moved away to watch him.

“Alright. Alright. Well, wake me when dinner's ready, I guess. I’ve been up since 5 this morning.” Stiles said, stifling a yawn.

“Go sleep, Stiles.” Gracie said, standing and pulling Stiles with her. She gently pushed him toward his room and Stiles stumbled away as the sleepiness from the day set in. Gracie gave a small giggle and shook her head as she watched him stagger away.

~

Lydia got home about 20 minutes after Stiles passed out and she and Gracie began cooking. Shortly after, Scott meandered in from lacrosse practice and joined the fun, until Lydia and Gracie kicked him out to go shower off the smell he brought with him. Another 2 hours passed before everything was set and ready and Gracie went to wake Stiles, while Lydia called Scott down from his room.

“Come on, Stiles. You had two hours. You sleep any longer and you won’t be able to study and you’ll fail your exam. Is that what you want?” Gracie asked, practically dragging a very sleepy Stiles to the table. Stiles stumbled along and rubbed his eyes, yawning, to the table and sat down.

“No.” Stiles yawned. “It’s not. But you could have at least given me a few more minutes.”

Stiles put his head in his arms on the table and sighed. Lydia nudged him to sit up as she set the plates on the table.

“Oh, cheer up, Stiles. One more test and we’re done for 4 weeks.” Lydia said, with a smile.

“I know. That’s what Gracie said.” Stiles said, sitting back. Scott came down the stairs in nothing but sweatpants, rubbing a towel through his hair, then draped it around his shoulders.

“Smells good. What did you two make?” Scott asked, pulling out a chair to sit. Gracie pushed his chair back in and gave him a look.

“Would it kill you to put a shirt on to eat?” She said, giving him a teasing smirk. Scott chuckled and nodded.

“All right, all right.” He said. “Stiles, can I borrow one?”

“Go nuts, man.” Stiles said, waving a hand at him. Scott chuckled and ducked into Stiles room grabbing the first shirt he saw in his closet, pulling it on and walking back out.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Scott asked, coming back to the table and sitting down.

“Tamale pie and quesadillas.” Gracie said, setting down a ceramic dish in the center of the table.

“And spanish rice of course.” Lydia said, bringing over a plate of quesadillas and a bowl of rice. Gracie took them and set them down before both girls went back for the fixings. Sour cream, cheese, tomatoes, etc. Once everything was on the table and everyone had a drink, they dug in, descending into conversation about what to do over break and who had how many tests left to take before they could do anything.

The meal went on until the food was gone, thanks in most part to the boys, then Lydia and Scott cleared the table and washed dishes while Gracie and Stiles retreated back to his room to begin studying.

~

By 1 in the morning, Stiles had all the information he could take, and didn’t want to do anything else but sleep and eat.

“Come on, Stiles. Just one more page.” Gracie said, shifting from her stomach position on Stiles’ bed to a sitting one. Stiles sat in his rolling chair and leaned back, giving a sigh and a groan.

“Gracie. We’ve been at this since 6 O’clock! Give it a break! My test isn’t until 12, I can study more before I leave.” Stiles said, closing his book and setting it on his desk. Gracie sighed and closed her notebook.

“Are you sure you will? You tend to oversleep.” Gracie said, giving him a look.

“No, I don’t. I just get so tired that I sleep until my second alarm. I still get to class on time.” Stiles said.

“After you rush to get dressed, scarf down some toast and juice and do your homework in your car?” Gracie said. Stiles made a face at her and spun around in his chair.

“Look…” Stiles sighed. “Can we just go get some food and come back and sleep?”

“We _would_ have had leftovers…” Gracie said, smirking. Stiles chuckled and said, “Hey, it’s not my fault it was good. Come on, Grace! Late night food runs are always the best.”

Gracie gave a soft sigh but couldn’t keep the smile from her face. “Can we at least take my car this time?” She said. Stiles smiled.

“Yeah. Let’s go!” Stiles said, suddenly energized for the food run. Stiles pulled on his shoes and grabbed his keys and wallet and headed for the door, leaving Gracie to tuck away his papers before going down to her room and pulling on her shoes and a sweatshirt and grabbing her keys and wallet as well. She left the house, closing and locking the door, and went to her car, where Stiles was already waiting. Gracie giggled and unlocked her car and the two slipped in and took off.

~

They went to the Jack in the Box drive through and ordered enough food for the whole house, and one or two neighbors. But Stiles didn’t care when it came to late night food runs, and he could put every fast food joint in town out of business for the night if he really wanted. But Gracie restrained him to two bags of food for him and a bag for her. They sat in the parking lot chowing down, talking and laughing.

“Mmm. These fries are so good. You should have gotten some.” Stiles said, shoving curly fry after curly fry into his mouth. Gracie giggled and shook her head. “You want some?”

Gracie looked at him. “I mean you’ve eaten most of them, but sure.” Gracie said, reaching over and grabbing one. Stiles sat back and sighed, sipping his soda. Gracie glanced at him as she finished off her burger and crumpled up the trash.

“You okay?” She asked, shoving her trash into her now empty bag. Stiles nodded.

“Yeah. Just so stressed with these finals.” Stiles said. Gracie gave him a small smile and said, “We’ve been studying all night. You’ll do fine. Let’s just go home and you can get some rest, yeah? It’s almost 2 and you’ve got a 8AM class.”

Gracie gave him a look and giggled, starting her car. Stiles chuckled and nodded, finishing off the last of his food as they drove off.

“Hey, Grace?” Stiles started, turning his head to her. Gracie glanced at him and smiled. “Thanks for helping me. And for taking me to get fat.”

The pair laughed and Gracie shook her head. “Your welcome, Stiles. Anything I can do to help you all.”

~


End file.
